The invention relates to methods of assembling flanged pipe joints and more particularly to methods of adhesively bonding a flanged pipe fitting to a pipe.
It is known to assemble the flanged joints of plastic piping using adhesives that can be set or cured more rapidly with the application of heat. Typically, the adhesive is applied to the outer surface of the pipe, the inner surface of the flanged fitting's bore, or both. The end of the pipe is then inserted into the bore such that the adhesive is between the pipe's outer surface and the fitting's inner surface, creating an engagement area that will be secured by the curing of the adhesive.
One common method of applying heat to the joint is through use of an exterior heating collar. A flexible heat conducting element is wrapped around the exterior of the joint (both the fitting and the pipe) and heat is applied for a specified period of time to cure the adhesive, creating the bond between the fitting and the pipe.
Another method of applying heat to the joint involves rolling up a flexible heating collar and placing it inside the pipe at the engagement area. This internal method cures the adhesive by allowing the heat to penetrate the joint from inside the pipe rather than from outside the fitting and pipe.
Yet another method of applying heat to the joint involves the use of a hand-held heat gun that can apply heat to the joint both externally (from outside the fitting and pipe) and internally (from inside the pipe).